The Five
by SisterOfThalia
Summary: The Five had once reigned. But Marcus put a stop to that, and paved way for Leviathans to rule. Now five kids must right the wrongs before it's too late. -Original story. Cooler than summary-


**Okay, if this story ends up a fail, you can blame me, because I've written fanfiction before. Those of you who have read my stories Eve Benson, Demigod and what I have so far of Eve Benson, Hero know that. Some of you might have come here from there when I told you in my new chapter that as of now is nonexistent, but if you've come from there, I've written it by now, because I'd have nowhere else to tell you about this.**

**Okay, those of you who don't come from my Eve stories, HI FANS! Nice to see new people who don't only roam the Percy Jackson fiction section.**

**Well, something you should know, I'm going to have this different from Eve. I'm going to have a different character narrate each chapter. First chapter is Amelia, my main character.**

**I don't have to do a disclaimer here. YES! Those get so annoying.**

**But I still have to claim...poo...**

**Claimer: I own it all.**

* * *

><p>The Five<p>

**Chapter 1**

** Amelia**

Once upon a time, there were five human beings. They were just as normal as you and me. But there's one slight difference between them and us: they had powers. Not the manipulative kind or the mathematical kind. The magical kind. They were, in a way, like witches and warlocks, but different somehow. It's hard to describe. But they ruled over the five abiotic factors: water, earth, temperature, oxygen, and sunlight. A beautiful young woman with flowing blonde hair and long, regal light blue robes named Artemis ruled the water. A plump woman with curly brown hair and clothes for dirty work named Sanae ruled the earth. A tall and intellectual young man named Tavish controlled the temperature of whatever land he entered. A brave and handsome man named Caliber controlled the oxygen in the very air we breathe. And last but definitely not least, a dark, eerie young man named Marcus controlled the sunlight.

The group of young talents lived together in peace, calling themselves the Five. The Five travelled together, fighting evil and such. They had belts, too. They didn't hold the key to their magic, but they were nice tools when you were in a scrape. If you were too scared to think about using your powers against someone, for instance, the belt would do the talking for you. It would shoot its best fire at the target, and if that failed, the user would probably run, like you might.

They were great friends, take my word for it. I've studied the subject quite a bit. I sort of _am_ the subject. But I can explain all of that later. Now I have to tell you the back story. The thing that changed my life forever.

The Five were some of the closest-knit friends you could find. They laughed and joked together, they had grown up together, they only used their powers for good. They didn't have much of a choice with that last reason, though. If they used their powers for a purposely violent reason that wasn't directed towards evil, they'd be banished forever. If they didn't really mean to harm, it didn't count.

Despite their good reputation and popularity amongst the normal people, they had a major downfall. That downfall was named Marcus.

They were having a normal day; fighting evil, and in the dead times, they got to enjoy themselves. But Marcus turned that normal day into the day that doomed the world as it was known. The world you know is probably a lot happier than the world I know. We live on the same planet, do some of the same things. We're in the same year as you are. Around the end of 2011. But we live in a completely different kind of world. By 'we', I mean us. The Five. Or at least, their descendants. The original Five are our predecessors. We took up their powers. But that's not what I'm trying to tell you. I'm trying to tell you about how Marcus destroyed our lives.

He was overridden by…greed? Evil? Temptation? Nobody knows. But he committed one of the worst crimes you could commit. He murdered three of his friends: Artemis, Sanae, and Tavish. He betrayed them. Caliber lived, though. Caliber had been Marcus's closest friend as well. He used his oxygen power to live for a while. He wasn't able to revive his friends. No matter how much he wanted to, he had to focus on Marcus. But Marcus blinded him with his sunlight force. Caliber went down, and Marcus took reign. He didn't rule for very long, though, before he realized what he had done. He refused to eat or drink for months after that, trying to repay for what he did. At long last, he passed on, and the powers of the Five were buried under the earth. The enemies took over in Marcus's stead, and that's where things got even worse.

The enemies called themselves the Leviathans. We don't know why. They just chose it, and we have to go with it. I just feel bad for any poor kid named Levi there might be who has to put up with saying his own name when talking about them. That'd be awkward.

The Leviathans took over the world as it was known. They made a very strict set of rules. No enjoying yourself, no breaking the rules, no reading, no playing, no free will, no speaking out against Leviathans. We have to be part of a club. I'm on the swim team. Not because I like swimming or water. I had no choice. They shove us into whatever club they want us to join. The people on Earth were their slaves, basically. We did everything they said. Until very recently, that is.

You see, I break the rules often when nobody is watching. I read books out of my own free will and enjoy myself doing so. That's four of the many rules being disobeyed. Most of the people I know are incapable of reading because of the rules. They're much too scared to break them. We're punished if someone catches us breaking the rules. I was caught only once.

There are very painful consequences to getting caught. You are chained to a wall in a dark and dank prison cell in the dungeons of our school. I'm not sure why we have a school if we can't read and all that. But we do. It's more of the common area where we serve rather than the place we learn. But in any case, if you get caught, you're in those dungeons for three whole days. And you're tortured. No food and no water. You're always getting beat by the Leviathans. Constantly. How do we know it's the Leviathans and not someone being forced to do it for them? The Leviathans are easy to set apart. They each wear a leather strap around their neck, and on that strap is a glowing jewel. It could be red or green or blue or yellow. It could be absolutely any color. You might think that would be attractive, those gems. Guess again. They glow so blindingly bright that it's hard to look at them. And if you try to endure it and stare at them, you get a glimpse of your death. Not exactly how you'll die in the future, just the Leviathans' personal depictions of it. For example, they could show you dying at the hands of an enemy or being whipped or whatever. In reality, it could be caused by old age or sickness of falling off of a cliff and what not.

The time I got caught wasn't fun. The Leviathans are very strict about the rules. _Very_ strict. So when you get caught, they torture you until your three days is over. There's no stopping them. The Leviathans are a bit alien-like. They're built like humans and they talk like humans, but they can eat anything and only get hungry once a week. They don't need to rest, either. They're weird like that. So they can go on for the three days not sleeping or eating. I don't know about drinking. They don't appear to need that at all. So they can just keep going. I know that's exactly what happened to me. I still have the scars.

But after that, I became much more careful about when and where I broke the rules. And recently, I became very glad I had a tendency to break the rules. Because I read the book about the Five. What I just told you about.

My name is Amelia Prewitt. I used to be like a normal kid, if normal means tortured and forced to be a slave. But all of us were like that. Indentured servants. But that all changed when I first read about the Five. I was intrigued. I read it several times over to get all of my facts straight before I told my best friend, Suzanne, the entire story in my tiny bedroom.

Suzanne is the kind of person you can tell anything to. She knew perfectly well that I broke the rules. She broke the rules sometimes, too. You wouldn't guess it, though. Suzanne is a goody-goody from the gardening club. She has frizzy red hair, brown eyes, and freckles. Suzanne wears a bright green shirt with the words 'GARDEN CLUB' spread across it in bold white letters. She is one of the nicest people on the earth and she would keep any secret. That's why I never got caught except for the one time. She never told anyone what I was doing. I never told anyone what she was doing. We worked as a team.

"That sounds neat," she said cheerily. "But we can't tell anyone about it, you know. The Leviathans won't like that at all. Besides, no one would care. Their brains are hardwired for slavery. You know that."

"I do," I grumbled. "I know it very well. But shouldn't we try to enlighten somebody? Maybe if enough people start reading, the Leviathans will dish out the rule for it."

"Maybe…" Suzanne pondered on that for a moment. She looked at my blue shirt that read 'SWIM TEAM'. Then she put on her idea face. I know her idea face very well. Her eyes widen, she looks either really serious or really happy, and then starts shaking my shoulders like a madman and tells me what's on her mind.

"Suzanne, what is it this time?" I asked warily as she shook my shoulders vigorously. It was never a good thing when she got an idea. The hysterically happy grin gave you nightmares. She was a great person, but her ideas got pretty crazy. That's why you should ask what's on her mind before she drags you into it. You never know what will happen to you. Suzanne was a mad scientist, no matter how much you might say she doesn't look it. An earth-loving, tree-hugging mad scientist.

"We need to assembly all the others. We need to tell them about this," she blurted.

I raised an eyebrow, glancing down at her hands that were still clinging to my shoulders. "Isn't that what we were just discussing?"

"Not just that. We have to tell them about it for a different reason."

She got a faraway look that she got every time she started to explain an idea, like she was wrapped up in it. It concerned me every single time she did that. That meant it was risky.

"What, Suzanne? What? You're worrying me."

"Amelia, we have to look for their powers! Take them on and defeat the Leviathans! Haven't you always talked about how much you wanted a world where you weren't ruled by Leviathans and reading was actually encouraged? Where you wouldn't have to break the rules to do the stuff you enjoy doing?" She looked at me all serious-like. Suzanne only does it because she knows I hate that look.

I faltered. It was a brilliant plan. But that would be the riskiest thing one could possibly do. I didn't want to break the rules that badly.

"Amelia Prewitt, please?" Suzanne gave me her serious look again.

I looked at her. "Suzanne Quimby, I will not take that risk. That's going too out of our way breaking the rules. The Leviathans wouldn't make us suffer. They'd just kill us. You know very well. After all, you know who that happened to?"

Suzanne sighed. "My dad wanted to stop the Leviathans. He was brave. It's not his fault that his plans didn't go right. Blame the Leviathans, not my dad's rash thinking."

I sent her a look of pity. "I'm sorry about your dad, Suzanne. I know that, along with wanting to find the powers, you want to avenge him. But I won't help you. It's too risky. We're only twelve, we're too young to die. I won't let it happen."

"You said we have to enlighten somebody not three minutes ago, and now you're against it? Amelia, you'd understand if your dad were dead. Please? For your best friend?" she pleaded.

I thought about it. I wanted to do it, I really did. But I didn't want for either of us to get killed. And yet…

"Fine," I said. "Deal. But we'll need three others. It was the Five, not the Two."

"That would just be weird if it were the Two," Suzanne muttered. "Okay. We'll get three others. But how?"

I tried to think about what we could do, but nothing came to my mind.

Then Suzanne got her idea face again.

"Oh, no," I whispered to myself.

"Oh, yes," Suzanne said excitedly. "We'll break the rules. We'll gather up everyone we know. See who's interested. What do you say, Amelia?"

"Okay," I told her. "Sounds good. But what about the Leviathans?"

"That's the tricky part," Suzanne said tersely. "We'll just have to go with it."

"Go with it? What's your definition of 'go with it', Suzanne?"

"Do it anyways."

I winced. "I had a feeling you would say that."

"Come on," she said exuberantly. "Let's go get them now!"

"Whoa! Um…now?"

"Yes! Let's go!"

And that's when my best friend dragged me out of my own bedroom.

"Suzanne, where are we going?"

She began to drag me out of my house entirely. I'd never really loved my bedroom, but now I wanted it real bad.

"School!" she said as she leaped onto the sidewalk and towards our school.

It dawned on me just how public she wanted this to be. "Suzanne, what are we going to do, attract the whole world? This is going too far!"

"Who cares?" she shouted over the wind.

I rolled my eyes and started to run with her. She let go of my arm.

"Well, at least I know you're not a Suzanne clone," I murmured quietly. "No one's as crazy as you."

I don't think she heard me, which was good, because I hadn't intended for her to.

We arrived at the school, where bunches of kids were congregating for no reason. They were divided into their clubs: swim team, garden club, chess club, weather report, mathletes, technology geeks, melee team and more.

"Attention!" Suzanne called out. No one even glanced at her.

"Um, people?" she shouted, waving her arms around. When that didn't work, either, she shouted at the tops of her lungs, "PUT A SOCK IN IT!"

The talking died down immediately.

"Listen up, people. Listen up if you want freedom from the Leviathans," she told them fiercely. Like I said, that girl is a mad scientist at heart.

That got their attention even better than her shouting beforehand. We all wanted to be free.

"I heard once that there were people called the Five. They were magical. But—"

"You heard or you know? Fairy tales won't help us!" someone in the crowd shouted.

"Listen to me!" Suzanne told them. "There were these people called the Five. They had magic powers. They controlled abiotic factors. They ruled over the Leviathans and did good things. One day, one of them went wrong and killed three of the others. There was one left besides him. They fought, and the bad guy won. Later, he died. The Leviathans took over and now we're like this. I think the key to getting things good again is to find the powers and defeat the Leviathans with them!"

Everyone seemed to listen tentatively. No one moved but the wind, which was normally fairly mild unless someone started to say the word 'Leviathan', in which case it got harsher. And right now, it was getting a little harsher than it had been five minutes ago.

"Who's with me?" Suzanne asked.

I stepped up next to her, because I'd been behind her before. "Me," I said, as if it needed to be said.

We waited for the others to speak up. But nobody did, and I knew why. I completely understood. This was risky, and the Leviathans weren't forgiving people. They were vengeful people. A little too vengeful for my liking.

"I-I will," I heard a timid little voice say. A hand went up tentatively.

A volunteer.

"W-who are you?" I asked warily. That would be a little crucial to know who they were.

"Carla?" I heard a voice say. "No, Carla, don't do it! Carla Donaldson, stop walking up there to them! If you do it and die, the weather report club will only be a duo! Stop! We have to stay a trio! You'll get into…trouble…"

The person trying to convince our volunteer was a little late, though, because Carla was already with us.

Carla was a blonde, slightly short girl wearing a black shirt with the words 'WEATHER REPORT' on it in big bright white letters. Carla had bright blue eyes and a sweet smile. I knew already she'd be a great addition to the team.

"Anybody else?" Suzanne asked eagerly. But nobody else seemed to dare go up with us.

"I will," said another voice from somewhere in the crowd.

"What? Tobias? Tobias Hansen, you, too? Looks like the weather report just lost its anchor. How am I supposed to manage the weather by myself, huh? Tobias, think of the weather report!"

There were some moans from the chess club, too. They were probably thinking they'd just lost their most valuable player or something.

Tobias was about my height, with freckles on his cheeks and arms, like Suzanne. He had brown hair, very light brown eyes, and glasses. He wore the same shirt that Carla wore, but along with 'WEATHER REPORT', there was also 'CHESS CLUB'. He joined us with a cheerful look on his face. I think in the book I read, it said that Tavish wore the same expression most of the time. That was a good sign.

The wind got a little heavier, as if it didn't like what we were doing.

"We need one more. Then we can take over the Leviathans again. Any more volunteers?" Suzanne inquired.

No one responded.

"Look, guys. We can't be the Four. It has to be the Five or it won't work. Please?"

There was a very loud sigh, and the person who'd been complaining about his friends and the weather report stepped up. "If my friends are in, I guess I'm in," he muttered. He stepped up with us.

The boy was wearing the same black shirt with the words 'WEATHER REPORT' covering it. He also had a black jacket that practically spelled out 'punk'. Not literally, but it was a very punk-like jacket. The boy had long-ish black hair and eyes so dark you had to wonder if they were black. You might suggest that he had contacts, but no. The Leviathans got rid of those a few years ago because of a little incident with a small child Leviathan chewing on one and choking. But we're talking about the boy, not contacts and Leviathans.

"Samuel? You would do that for us?" Carla said happily.

Samuel nodded and smiled. "Can't do the weather report myself, can I? And I'm not going to wait for you guys. Why not get myself mentally scarred and possibly killed in the meantime, right?

And that's when our lives changed.

We were the Five now. We would get to avenge Sanae, Artemis, Caliber, and Tavish. Marcus, I wasn't too sure about. I wasn't positive I wanted to avenge him. But there needed to be five of us. And now we had it.

The wind blew harshly in our faces. A storm was brewing.

"Um, guys, hate to break up the whole 'take down the Leviathans' quest here, but we should get inside," someone suggested helpfully.

It started to rain and thunder.

"_Now_," they added.

We all entered the building quietly, but it was very bad timing. As soon as we got into a classroom, the Leviathans entered, their gem necklaces glowing.

"Who has disrupted the balance of the almighty Leviathan reign?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. Uh-huh. People who read Eve know how I go: I leave you in suspense.<strong>

**Who's your favorite character as of now? Amelia, Suzanne, Carla, Tobias, or Samuel? Artemis, Sanae, Caliber, Tavish, or Marcus? I might put up a poll on my page.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
